


Crime of fashion

by katnor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Katsudon fatale, M/M, Nineties fashion, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Viktor really doesn't like grunge, especially the loose-fitting jeans Yuuri decided to wear to the theme party. He asks for a better nineties fashion trend, and gets his wish fulfilled.





	Crime of fashion

“You can _not_ leave the house dressed like that! It’s – it’s a crime of fashion!” 

“Vitya, you’re exaggerating. And besides, we’re going to a nineties theme party. Grunge is nineties.” Yuuri gave his husband a soothing smile and patted his cheek gently. 

“But Yuuu-riii, those jeans are so big and loose, they don’t do you justice at all! You need to wear tight jeans so you can show off that gorgeous ass of yours!”

“The problem is that wouldn’t be grunge anymore, would it? To look right I need loose-fitting ripped jeans.”

“It’s a horror! And don’t get me started on the shirt – how can anything be that ugly? It’s almost as bad as that terrible blue tie of yours!” Viktor’s voice was plaintive. He really hated that plaid flannel shirt with a passion. He fluttered his lashes fetchingly. “Please _zolotse_ , isn’t there any fashion trend from the nineties that would show off your sexy body?”

Yuuri shook his head in amusement. “Vitya, we’re leaving in an hour. Where am I going to dig up a new outfit…” He broke off mid-sentence, seeming to ponder something and then brightened. “Actually, I have an idea. Give me half an hour.”

“Of course _miliy_ , you can have as much time as you want as long as you get rid of that – disgrace.”

Yuuri hurried into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him. Viktor could hear him bustling around in there a while, then there was just silence. He wondered briefly if he might sneak a peek at his beautiful husband getting dressed if he were to claim he needed something from the walk-in closet, but when he touched the door handle, Yuuri yelled at him to stay out, so he did. 

He sat down on the couch, pouting a little at having been told off. Makkachin ambled over, begging for a cuddle and some quality time, and that cheered him up, making him almost forget about the fashion horror he’d been subjected to. Almost.

After an eon or two (or maybe half an hour, but who was counting), he heard the bedroom door open, and sprang to his feet. What he saw in the doorway was a vision. A vision in pink silk and white PVC.

Yuuri, his beautiful Yuuri, sashayed into the living room wearing a pink babydoll dress in some silky material. On his feet were knee high boots in white PVC. The platform heels made his legs look a mile long, and the short dress showed off his gorgeous, muscular thighs very nicely. Very nicely indeed. His eyes were lined with dark kohl, and his luscious lips were painted in a deeper shade of pink. He looked absolutely delicious. Viktor tried to remember why they were going out but his brain seemed to be malfunctioning.

“Nineties enough, Vitya?” 

“Mnh? Uhh?” 

“I’ll tell you what, Vitenka… if you’ll be a good boy and refrain from messing up my lipstick now, I might let you take my boots off when we get home from the party. Maybe even kiss them. Would you like that, _koibito_?”

The only answer he got was an inarticulate noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan.


End file.
